Unter Kollegen
by Lucie-26
Summary: Minerva McGonagall ist die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und erinnert sich an alte Zeiten ... Warnung: post Deathly Hallows, deshalb Spoilergefahr! Oneshot


Unter Kollegen 

Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, die beschriebenen Ereignisse sind den sieben Büchern entnommen und nur von mir geliehen und neu interpretiert worden.

Nach Voldemorts Vernichtung – aus der Sicht von Minerva McGonagall als Schulleiterin.

Nun betrete ich also zum ersten Mal in meiner Funktion als neue Schulleiterin dieses Büro. Kingsley ist der neue Zaubereiminister und er setzte mich sofort auf diesen Posten. Nun, die ganzen Jahre war ich Stellvertreterin, für viele war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Albus mir das Amt abtrat. Doch nun ist alles anders gekommen.

Albus … Ich trete ein und mein Blick fällt sofort auf sein Porträt hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er war ebenso verrückt wie genial. Lächelnd schüttele ich den Kopf, dabei nehme ich ein weiteres – noch leeres Porträt – wahr. Ich weiß, wem es schon bald gehören wird. Direktor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse – und sicherlich würde er jedem Gryffindor Punkte abgeziehen, der auch nur einen dieser Titel zu nennen vergisst. Harry hat seinen Namen reingewaschen, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ihm der Merlinorden wenigstens nachträglich zugesprochen wurde. Harry hat mir _alles_ erzählt, er wollte wohl, dass Severus wenigstens nach seinem Tod verstanden wird von denen, die ihn schon so lange kennen.

Severus … Ich kann mich noch gut an den kleinen Jungen erinnern, der damals nach Slytherin kam. Er war nicht gerade einer meiner Lieblingsschüler, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Verschlossen und unfreundlich und immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten mit den Schülern meines Hauses. Wir haben ihn damals im Stich gelassen. Heute verstehe ich vieles besser, heute verstehe ich, warum er sein Haus später so sehr bevorzugte, warum er vor allem meinen Schülern ständig Punkte abzog. Wir haben es ihm damals vorgemacht. Wir waren ebenso parteiisch und blind unseren Schülern gegenüber wie er es als Hauslehrer war. Auch Horace war damals keine Unterstützung für ihn. Ich denke, er hat seine zwar Liebe zu Zaubertränken geweckt und ihm geholfen, doch er war niemals gut genug, um es in seinen „Club der Lieblinge" zu schaffen. Kein Wunder, dass er immer „mehr" wollte, dass er sich Macht, Ansehen und Respekt wünschte. Damals schien sein Weg vorgezeichnet zu sein. Es war klar, dass wir die Slytherins an Voldemort verlieren würden. Horace war machtlos und zu feige um offen Stellung zu beziehen. Severus dagegen schien schon früh mit zum engsten Kreis zu gehören. Mulciber, Avery – jeden Tag irgendein schwarzmagischer Fluch und Severus mitten drin. Zu der Zeit habe ich immer damit gerechnet, ihm irgendwann am falschen Ende des Zauberstabs gegenüber zu stehen, denn auf seine Art war er gefährlich – und brilliant.

Nie werde ich den Tag vergessen, als Albus ihn uns als neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellte. Filius fiel damals vom Stuhl und der Rest des Kollegiums bekam einen Hustenanfall nach dem anderen. Ein Todesser als Lehrer an unserer Schule? Damals vertraute Albus nur mir an, dass Severus ein Spion für unsere Seite sei. Ein offizielles Mitglied im Orden des Phönix wurde er erst viel später. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, fragte mich immer wieder, wie vertrauensselig Albus eigentlich war. Und dann, in jener schrecklichen Halloweennacht, da habe ich Severus zum ersten und einzigen Mal aufgelöst und erschüttert erlebt. Viele munkelten damals, er sei vom Verschwinden seines Meisters so betroffen und auch ich hatte damals diesen Verdacht. Heute weiß ich auch dies besser. Es war Lily Potters Tod, der ihn damals an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte. Seit diesem furchtbaren Tag hat man Severus nie wieder eine tiefere Gefühlsregung angesehen. Sein Gesicht wurde die kalte regungslose Maske, die nur gelegentlich Spott und Hohn ausdrückte. Albus sagte dann für ihn aus und die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft musste sich mit seiner Lehrtätigkeit bei uns abfinden.

Merlin, das war in den ersten Jahren nicht einfach. Was haben wir uns gestritten! Über seine Punkteverteilung, über zu harte Strafen und über seine Zaubertränke. Severus, weißt du es noch? Der alte Streit: was ist sinnvoller, was ist erfolgreicher, deine Zaubertränke oder unser „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel"? Unsere Streitereien waren bald spektakulär und keiner wollte dem anderen nachgeben. Meistens musste Albus einschreiten und uns trennen. In den Dienstbesprechungen wurden wir für eine Zeitlang auseinandergesetzt, sodass es nicht zum Streit kommen sollte – als wenn uns das aufgehalten hätte. Die ruhige Stimme, je wütender um so schärfer, die schneidenden Kommentare, die bissigen Bemerkungen – sie haben mich zur Weißglut getrieben und doch musste ich später immer ein wenig schmunzeln, bis zum nächsten Aufeinandertreffen.

Und er hat es geschafft: Slytherin war über viele Jahre erfolgreicher, als die anderen Häuser, Hausmeisterschaften und Quidditchpokal – das war es, wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Seine höhnische Miene nach einem gewonnen Quidditchspiel ließ mich ungewohnt kleinlaut werden und ich vermied es für ein paar Wochen ihm unter die Augen zu kommen.

Und dann kam Harry Potter in die Schule. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Severus noch unfairer, noch bösartiger den Schülern gegenüber werden könnte, doch Harry provozierte scheinbar eine neue Qualität in ihm. Als wir Harry zum Sucher unserer Hausmannschaft machten, fragte Severus mich, ob wir tatsächlich ein derart trauriges Team hätten, dass wir bereits Erstklässler aufnehmen müssten. Er sei gerne bereit unserer Mannschaft Nachhilfe zu geben … Als er im zweiten Spiel den Schiedsrichter machte, glaubten wir alle, es geschehe aus Rache, damit unser Team nicht das seine überhole.

Severus, wie falsch haben wir dich immer eingeschätzt. Immer das Schlimmste von dir angenommen. Nicht nur die Schüler, auch wir Lehrer haben immer an dir gezweifelt. Quidditch-, Hauspokal und Harry Potter wurden bald zu einem andauernden Streitthema zwischen uns.

Als ich den Gryffindors, _meinen _Schülern, 150 Punkte auf einmal abzog, meinte er, er sei mir sehr dankbar, ich solle ihn jedoch nicht in Versuchung führen, den Gryffindors vor lauter Dankbarkeit einen Mitleidspunkt zuzugestehen. Merlin, was habe ich mich damals geärgert. Doch alles wandelte sich, als _wir _nach Jahren wieder einmal den Hauspokal gewannen – durch Harrys mutiges Eingreifen beim „Stein der Weisen". Gezwungen schüttelte mir Severus damals die Hand und knurrte nur leise: „Abwarten, bis zum Quidditchpokal in meinem Büro ist es immer noch ein weiter Weg!"

Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus Harry und seinen Freunden Punkte abzuziehen, ich glaube so gut gelaunt, wie am Anfang von Harrys 2. Schuljahr als die beiden Unglücksraben Arthurs Auto gegen den Baum flogen, hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und wieder setzte er alles daran, damit sein Haus vorne lag.

Severus, war es nicht unter deinem Niveau dich von Lucius Malfoy mit ein paar Besen für das Quidditchteam bestechen zu lassen? So etwas hattest du doch bei aller Slytherinhaftigkeit nicht nötig. Und doch hast du in diesem Jahr wieder deine Fähigkeiten gezeigt und unsere widerwillige Bewunderung errungen. Als ich für Albus einspringen musste, weil er „beurlaubt" wurde, warst du der erste, der mir seine Unterstützung zusicherte. Und ich wusste, in diesem Moment konnte ich mich auf dich verlassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schüler es zu schätzen wussten, dass du den Alraunensaft hergestellt hast. Dafür brauchte es wirklich einen Meister der Zaubertränke. Und deshalb verzieh ich dir auch deine spitze Bemerkung: „Nun, Minerva, wenn du mal wieder die Nützlichkeit von Zaubertränken im Gegensatz zu Zaubersprüchen diskutieren möchtest …"

Das nächste Schuljahr war kein glückliches für ihn. Noch nicht mal meine Retourkutschen über den Nutzen von Zaubertränken konnten ihn darüber hinwegtrösten, dass Remus zurück an die Schule kam, dass er _sein _Lieblingsfach unterrichtete und dass er ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen musste. Alte Erinnerungen sterben nun mal nicht, und dass Remus Neville dabei half, ihn, Severus, seine größte Angst in Gestalt eines Irrwichts lächerlich zu machen, trug sicher nicht zu einer Verbesserung dieser Beziehung bei. Am spannendsten war sicherlich wieder das Quidditchspiel. Die Slytherinmannschaft machte ihrem Ruf alles Ehre und wie oft musste ich im Vorfeld in die Rangeleien eingreifen, die die Schüler veranstalteten.

Nie werde ich die besorgten Blicke der anderen Lehrer vergessen und das Getuschel hinter vorgehaltener Hand, ob auch Severus und ich aufeinander losgehen würden, oder was der Verlierer von uns mit dem Sieger anstellen würde. Irgendwann einmal werde ich Filius oder Pomona fragen, ob es stimmt, dass sogar Wetten auf uns abgeschlossen wurden.

Als ihm der Merlinorden versprochen wurde, Sirius jedoch entfliehen konnte, tat er mir zum ersten Mal fast leid. Irgendwie war er schon wieder – ebenso wie damals – der Verlierer im Spiel mit den Rumtreibern.

Beim Trimagischen Turnier war er auch wieder in vorderster Front dabei. Für seine Sturheit und seine Bereitschaft Harry an allem die Schuld zu geben, hätte ich ihn manchmal am liebsten geschlagen. Er ließ wirklich keine Gelegenheit aus, den Jungen irgendwie schlecht zu machen. Machte er sich denn nie Sorgen? Doch Albus hat er nicht verraten. Sein Zorn, als Fudge Albus lächerlich und unglaubwürdig machen wollte, war nicht gespielt.Treu stand er zu uns Lehrern und zeigte sogar das Mal, das ihn für immer als Todesser kennzeichnete.

Und doch war es Albus, der das Härteste von ihm verlangte: wieder als Spion zu arbeiten. Nie sprach Severus über das was bei diesen Treffen geschah, nie ließ er auch nur den Hauch von Unzufriedenheit oder Schwäche erkennen. Es zählten immer nur die Ergebnisse. Damals begann mein Respekt für ihn.

Als diese Umbridge dann das Kommando an der Schule übernahm, waren wir gezwungen noch enger zusammenzuarbeiten. Albus vertraute uns. Er vertraute uns seine Schule und seine Schüler an. Ich wusste, dass Severus auf unserer Seite war, dass er ihr falsches Veritasserum geliefert hatte. Obwohl Umbridge seine Schüler bevorzugte und sie in ihr lächerliches Inquisitionskommando aufnahm, genügte doch ein Blick von Severus mit dem wir uns verständigten. Es war nicht das allumfassende Vertrauen, das ich Albus entgegenbrachte, doch wenn Albus ihm vertraute, dann _mussten _wir anderen uns einfach darauf verlassen können. Wem hätten wir denn sonst vertrauen können?

Doch so sehr sich die Lage auch zuspitzte, wenn es um Quidditch ging, war er so besessen wie eh und je. Alicia Spinnet zu unterstellen, sie probiere einen Zauber für volleres Haar an sich selbst aus, obwohl es seine Slytherins waren, die sie – unter Zeugen – verhext hatten, war eine derartige Frechheit, dass mir zuerst die Worte fehlten. Ich versuchte meiner Mannschaft die Hausaufgaben zu erlassen, doch er ließ ihnen kaum eine Chance zu trainieren. Oh, Severus, wenn ich jetzt an dieses Geplänkel denke, muss ich gleichzeitig darüber lachen und weinen, weil diese Zeiten unwiderbringlich vorbei sind…

Und dann im nächsten Jahr … Albus, was hast du uns angetan? War es wirklich nötig, für das große Ganze jeden nur stückweit in deine Pläne einzuweihen? Severus als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig. Und doch, dachte ich mir, es müsse seine Richtigkeit haben. Alles was in diesem Schuljahr an außergewöhnlichen Dingen geschah- immer wieder betonte Albus, dass er alles im Griff habe. Und dann kam diese Nacht, in der die Todesser die Schule angriffen. Albus war fort, wir waren unterlegen und so schickte ich Filius los, um Severus zu holen. Zuerst waren wir froh über die Unterstützung, doch als wir dann erfuhren, dass er es war, der Albus getötet hatte … _Ihn umgebracht hatte!!_

Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Die Welt war völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Was habe ich mich für mein blindes Vertrauen gehasst, was habe ich ihn für seine Tat verachtet, wie sehr habe ich alles, was in dieser Nacht geschah bereut. Warum nur hatte ich Filius schicken müssen ihn zu holen? Ich glaubte nicht, dass mein Hass auf ihn noch übertroffen werden konnte – hatte Severus nicht den Weg für seinen wahren Meister freigemacht? Und dann bekam er auch noch den Posten des Schulleiters. Es ging mir nicht darum, diesen Posten selbst zu erhalten. Aber er war ein Todesser! Eine Schule von Voldemort kontrolliert, von einem kaltblütigen Möder geleitet. Oh, sie ließen uns die Wahl. Sicher wären wir Lehrer nach unserer Kündigung schnellstens ersetzt worden. Doch konnten wir das den Schülern zumuten? Lehrern ausgesetzt, die nicht zögern würden, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen sie einzusetzen? Severus war als Schulleiter genauso herzlos, wie als Lehrer. Keine Gruppen, keine Ablenkung – Terror regierte in der Schule ebenso wie _draußen._

Und jetzt, mehr als ein Jahr später? Jetzt bedaure ich alles, was damals geschah. Wie einsam muss Severus gewesen sein. Selbst das letzte bisschen Respekt, das wir als Kollegen voreinander hatten, war geschwunden. Er war allein, gefangen zwischen Todessern, die er verachtete und Menschen, die ihn verachteten. Ich wünschte, wir hätten es früher gewusst. Wie muss er sich gefühlt haben, den einzigen Mann zu töten, der ihm vertraut hatte? Und dabei hatte er ihn auf dessen Wunsch hin getötet, er hatte den Malfoys damit das Leben gerettet, er hat Albus lange Qualen erspart und wir wussten von nichts.

Was wäre geschehen, wenn ich ihm in dieser Nacht des zweiten Angriffs Harry überlassen hätte? Ich weiß nun, er hätte ihm nichts getan, er hätte ihm die entscheidende Information gegeben. Aber hätte das seinen Tod verhindert? Ich denke nicht.Albus hatte Recht, als er einmal sagte, Voldemort erweise seinen Gefolgsleuten gegenüber genauso wenig Gnade wie seinen Feinden.

Trotzdem wünschte ich, alles wäre anders gekommen. Inzwischen verstehe ich auch seine Flucht. Er wollte uns nicht im Weg stehen, wenn wir die Schule sicherten und gleichzeitig durfte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen. Er gehorchte Albus' Befehlen bis zuletzt. Und dann sein grausamer Tod. Harry selbst hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er davon sprach.

Severus, wo auch immer du jetzt bist, ich hoffe, du hast deinen Frieden gefunden. Manchmal glaube ich, du wärst ein besserer Gryffindor als wir alle gewesen. Harry sagte von dir, du seist der mutigste Mann, den er jemals kennen würde. Ich denke, ich muss im kommenden Schuljahr deinem Haus für deine Tapferkeit und deinen gryffindor'schen Mut einige Punkte erteilen.

Und ich bin stolz darauf die Nachfolge, nicht nur von Albus, sondern von gleich _zwei _der größten Schulleiter in der Geschichte Hogwarts anzutreten und ich werde mich bemühen, euch gerecht zu werden.


End file.
